


The smell of Charcoal and Cherry Blossoms

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Category: Delta Alpha Alpha
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slick Kink, Suicide Attempt, cuddles Cuz My baby needs them, curse words, first heat, tonsofcursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: What happens when you a depressed teen who still lives in and orphanage and your on the verge of presenting ?To make matters worse you present as an Omega and have no prior knowledge on how to masturbate! The onlycomfort you have is the sound of raindrops and your best friend sitting behind your door.





	

It was a quiet rainy fall afternoon, it was a saturday so Marley was stuck inside his room like most days when he didn’t go to school. He had been spending less and less time outside.. Which was a shame, he loved to be outside in the rain. he loved the fresh smell off the water,  the cold wind that numbed his fingers and made everything feel so cold. Hell he even loved the earthy smell of the beautiful autumn leaves mixed with the sandy gravel around the Orphanage. Marley had been there for a while now, almost 7 years by now…. She left him here on a cold night with nothing but a backpack and a spare change of clothes.. He didn’t hate her no he never could, his mom loved him no matter what. It's what she always said to him, she just couldn’t take care of him…

 

Marley shut his eyes not wanting to think about his mom, it always hurt yet felt so good to think about her. He groggily got up and walked over to the window, at least he had a room to himself since the his past roommate was adopted a couple weeks ago. He sat by the window watching the rain drops dribble down the foggy glass. Honestly he hadn’t been feeling well the last couple of days, it stressed him out so much because he knew what was going to happen. The signs were everywhere, the new scents he was able to pick up, how he started to feel drawn to bigger teens that were still at the orphanage… the Alphas. From these things he could instinctively tell he was going to be an Omega… Not only that but and Omega in heat! Dam Marley felt so fucking frustrated, he desperately hoped that he was wrong that and he would just end up being a normal Beta. But he knew he was right, he has always had just that bad of luck. He should even be presenting yet ! he was only 13 ! Marley felt anxiety grab his heart as he felt his body get insanely hot. “F-Fuck” he whined softly as he pressed his body against the cold wet glass.

 

He should have snuck some suppressants from some of the older omegas, he knew it would mess his body up especially since he was way underaged. But he knew how painful presenting was he’s heard it before, he didn’t want to go through that ! the other Omegas in the orphanage would beg and plead to be let out of their rooms, some would even cry to be fucked. Marley felt tears well up as he thought about what he was just about to go through. He got up from the chair and hobbled over to his bed, his legs were so weak from just a couple steps. He collapsed onto his bed and panted hard like he just ran a god dam marathon.

 

Marley could smell every scent of presented teens in the house, he smelled husky Alphas, mild and calm Betas, the sweet delicate Omegas. His pupils dilated as he smelt the unfamiliar scent of Charcoal and Cherry blossoms, it was almost comforting but only for a slight minute. Marley felt his body go lax and pilant “n-no” marley gasped out as his Heat set in. He felt his legs quiver as a wet substance went between his legs instantly soaking his thighs. The poor brunette shoved his hands between his legs, only managing to whimper. Marley softly panted as he tried his best to asses the situation with his 13 year old brain. He started to slip his pants off since he didn’t want to get those dirty, he looked around for something he could throw under him. He found an old T shirt, he carefully lifted up his hips leaning against the bed board for support. He slid the old garment underneath him and collapsed with a thud, he softly panted as he tried to clean up the fresh slick that was being produced. Marley honestly felt so fucking disgusting right now, his toes curled as his shakily cleaned up only to be met with more slick coming out. “F-Fuck this is so gross” he muttered out, there was no way he could do this for a fucking week!

 

The poor Omega tried to get up but his legs were too pliant at this point, he could only sit there and whimper. Marley hated being pathetic and weak… He was a sitting duck for any Alpha that decided they wanted to fuck, he weakly reached for his blanket barely able to grab onto the fabric. He rolled onto his side pulling the fabric with him, this was going he a long week locked in his room…..

  


It must have been Midnight when he woke up completely soaked, his body hurt so much he was on the verge of tears. Marley honestly had no idea how to deal or soothe this heat he only had his new found omega instincts. He needed help or he was going to crazy ! the young brunette forced himself up and made his way to the door. He ended up collapsing against it, he tried to grab the doorknob but only squeaked and whimpered when he felt slick gush down his thighs practically soaking his boxers as if they weren’t already. Marley only managed to whimper more and lay against the door, there was no way he could even leave his room like this. He shakily sighed and stayed there, he heard someone walk by which made his body shudder. He could smell the dominant scent of Sage and Tea leaves, it was honestly a bit calming for Marley. It made his body burn less for someone to touch it “Marshall ? are you up ?” a voice called out, the brunette instantly recognized the owner of the voice. “J-James?” Marley squeaked out hoping it was the said teen he knew, he could feel his heart thumping with anticipation.

 

“Yeah, are you ok man ? I heard you whimpering all night…” the alpha trailed off truly worried about his friend. “I-I presented today..” Marley whispered feeling so ashamed of himself, “that's why i smelled a new scent” James said to himself. Marley whimpered and pressed himself up against the door, He heard james shuffle and sit against the door. “I’ll stay with you until it's over” He reassured the young brunette who seemed to take great comfort in him staying. “T-Thanks” he squeaked out thanking his only friend he's made since coming to the orphanage. Marley started to relax a bit taking in whiffs of James’s scent, it was so calming. “I-I wish you could be in here with me” The omega whimpered trying to make conversation so he wouldn’t be tempted to kill himself from the painful burning in his groin. “I want to help you..” the Alpha trailed trying to soothe his newly presented friend. “It hurts sooooo much, i can’t take itttt” the omega whined out again. “Have you tried ya know….  Touching yourself ?” James asked feeling his face flush red at the thought of his friend touching himself. . Marley also blushed in return, he didn’t think about it as he wasn’t a very sexual teen since he was barely 13. “W-would that help ?” the brunette asked very embarrassed as he wasn’t sure how to masturbate. James gulped, he really wanted to help Marley but there was a point where they would cross the line from friends to something more.

 

“Y-yeah” He shakily stuttered as he tried to explain to his friend how to masturbate, Marley carefully listened and tried to do as he said. To be honest it did ease the burning a bit, not enough to satisfy him “y-you must think i’m disgusting…” Marley whimpered out, he was so emotional vulnerable. Hell! He was vulnerable in every way right now…. “No i don’t, it's completely natural what you're going through” he tried to reassure his friend. It was a bit weird for James to hear Marley like this. He was so used to the brunette’s strong and stubborn nature, it was honestly was pretty cute when he tried to be strong and cold to others when all he wanted was to be held and comforted. “Its really ok Marshall” James reassured him, he got up as he could hear footsteps coming around the corner “i’ll be back someone is coming” he quickly said before leaving.

 

Marley felt terrible when James left even tho he said he would be right back, fuck it made the brunette worry like heck. He could feel anxiety build up in his chest as he was left alone again, he crawled back up to his bed to the safety of his bedding. No to his Nest, he nuzzled the soft fabrics trying to calm himself down sniffing the familiar scents he has come to know as of today. The brunette honestly felt so scared and alone right now..  Why of all times did he have to present now ? He was so young and vulnerable, he didn’t even know how to properly masturbate! He was just so scared… He was scared of how different his life would be now that he presented as an Omega. Sure it wasn’t like he was very social or played into social norms. But being an Omega was going to change his life, he most likely wasn’t gonna get adopted now. Couples often didn’t want presented Omegas, there was a number of reasons. However Marley supposed he shouldn’t care about that, he was sure his mom was gonna come back for him. She promised him that she would and he knows she wouldn’t lie. Right ?

 

The little Omega sighed as he rested his head on his worn out pillow, it smelled salty and bitter. Probably from all the tears he cried into it when he felt as bad as he did now. Marley wished over and over that his life would be better than this, but deep down he knew it was useless… So many irrational thoughts ran through his head as he started to think about his future as an Omega. It sounded so scary, especially since his legal guardian would most likely not let him take suppressants so young. He wasn’t gonna live this way! Marley got up and looked for some rope, he knew he had some lying around for when he snuck out his window. The scared Omega quietly shuffled through his few belongings he owned looking for the rope. He found it and got up using what strength he had left. He wasn’t even going to write a note, they would probably know why he did it anyway. He threw one end over the ceiling beam and grabbed a chair. He stood on it and tied one end of it to the beam securing it, then took the other end and began to make a noose. He had done it before so many other times, mostly as joke but this time he was being serious.

 

He sighed a bit as he put it around his neck, he could feel his legs beginning to shake again from the slick he was producing. _“I’ll look so disgusting when they find me..”_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. _“I’m so sorry mom… I’m sorry you had such a shitty son..”_ He silently apologized as he kicked the chair out from under him. He dangled in mid air as he felt the rope go taut around his neck, he didn’t say anything and only thought. He could feel his ears ring as his vision started to fade out, he could have swore he felt hot tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes as he felt his body stop jerking, he was going to die. He was finally going to be free, he hoped his mom wouldn’t hate him for ending his life. Maybe they could even meet up in whatever afterlife existed and if there wasn’t well at least he wouldn’t feel alone anymore.

 

The next thing he knew was that he was hitting the floor, his eyes flung open as he gasped and choked for air. The noose wasn’t around his neck anymore only a stinging rope burn was left in its place, Marley heard loud ringing and saw hot flashes as he struggled to look around. It took a couple seconds before his vision return as he struggled to get up, before he knew it he was picked up. He wasn’t sure when someone came in room or when he was heard but someone was holding him. He struggled to look up at their face, his bright magenta eyes were met with cold blue ones. “J-James?” Marley choked out struggling to hold the young alpha who only shifted them onto the bed. “What the fuck were you  thinking ?!” James asked as he was really fucking concerned with the fact the Marley tried to kill himself. Marley only curled up into his chest as his instincts told him to, he was scared and so confused. He should have been dead, he was just dying a few seconds ago. The poor brunette could feel tears streaming down his face, so hot and wet that it almost hurt. James sighed and held Marley close, he shouldn’t have left him alone when he needed comfort so badly. He started to rub his back “it's gonna be ok alright ? i’m never gonna leave your side ok ?” he told him wanting to bring his beautiful brunette back to comfort.

 

Marley started to sob violently in the Alpha’s chest, his fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric of his shirt. The Redhead proceeded to rub his back more while rocking them in tune with his own heart beat “did you hurt yourself?” He softly asked tenderly taking the Omega’s hand and feeling for any injuries. “I-I don’t know” he choked out in between sobs, to tell the truth he couldn’t feel anything right now. All he wanted was for James to keep holding him and never let go. The older teen gladly complied not needing to verbally hear it, he laid them back and kissed the younger’s forehead. They both pressed their bodies close as the fell asleep not giving any other care than that they woke up still entwined.


End file.
